1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector, and particularly relates to a card edge connector having an improved cover for ensuring structural strength thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to receive a memory card, graphic card, network interface card et al. The card edge connector usually has an insulative housing with an elongated slot, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing and with contact portions exposed in the slot, an insulative cover retained on the housing, and a spacer retained on a bottom portion of the housing. The spacer has a plurality of positioning posts extending downwardly. The spacer has a plurality of positioning holes cooperating with the positioning posts respectively. Thus, the structural strength of the card edge is not enough for using.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved card edge connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.